School
The School (or 'Club Penguin University'http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/07/club-penguin-university-coming-soon) is a room in Club Penguin. It opened on July 11, 2013, and is accessible from the left side of the Mine Shack, as well as the upper right corner of the Stadium. It is the most recent room in Club Penguin. History The School opened on July 11, 2013 right after the Monsters University Takeover. Rookie appeared online as a mascot during the grand opening, for he stated that he fell in love with school after the Monsters University Takeover. Players got to meet him, and he gave out a background as a gift. Parties 2013 *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, the door that lead to the Stadium was closed because it was a Water Park during the party. *During the Medieval Party 2013 Construction, there were some notes on the board and a cauldron in a table. *During the Medieval Party 2013, there were 2 big doors on each sides, the classroom was changed into a medieval classroom with a bookshelf and feather pens. The cafeteria was replaced by a place where Potions could be made. Gary the Gadget Guy would be standing here when you login during this party. *During the Halloween Party 2013 Construction, there was a clawed box making strange noises on a table. *Durng the Halloween Party 2013, it was transformed into a vampire school. The board changed to have phrases like "Beware: Sun, Garlic, Mirrors". The center of the room featured a portrait of the 1st Vampire, which wore the Beta Hat. Trivia *It was first announced at the Club Penguin Summit event earlier this year. *Some players thought this would open at the Monsters University Takeover, but this was proven false. *The music for the University was posted on Club Penguin's official SoundCloud account, which can be heard here. *It replaced the Recycling Plant. *If you throw a snowball in the classroom, it will become a ball of paper, and if you throw a snowball in the cafeteria, it will become a slice of pizza. *If you exit the room using the left door, it will take you to the Stadium. *If you get close to a locker, the locker door will open. *It has the same room ID as the Recycling Plant. *The writing on the Blackboard, the item on the lunch menu, and the color of the team ribbons change daily. **According to the Club Penguin Times Issue #411, on Mondays there are Fish Burgers, Tuesday is Sushi, Wednesday is Hot dogs, Thursday is salad, Friday is pizza, Saturday is soup, and Sunday is spaghetti. *The University (School) was decorated for the Medieval Party 2013 as confirmed in the Medieval Party 2013 Game On. Gallery Graphical Designs Ryr2.png|The School Map Icons SchoolIcon.png|The School as seen on the map. Sneak Peeks Polo tweet.png|Polo Field's tweet about the room. CP_School_Sketchgg.png|The concept art from the Club Penguin Summit convention. Clubpenguinschool-1372973050.jpg|A sneak peek of the exterior. CPSoundHound.png|A sneak peek of a classroom. 2013 TBM school.PNG|During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam SchoolMedievalParty2013Construction.png|During the Construction of the Medieval Party 2013 Medieval_School.png|During The Medieval Party 2013 HalloweenParty2013UniversityConstruction.png|During the Construction of the Halloween Party 2013 Halloween2013University.png|During the Halloween Party 2013 SWF *School *Music Sources and References Category:2013 Category:Rooms Category:Medieval Party Category:Medieval Party 2013 Category:Gary the Gadget Guy